


Nero's Impossible Pregnancy

by SlyAdam



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breaking the Laws of the Universe for the sake of porno, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Marriage, Missionary Position, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: Hakuno is back with his memories intact... the relationship between him and Nero can now resume. But she wants to show her master the ultimate love - she wants to have children for him. Maybe a little bit of magic will finally let her get pregnant with his babies.
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno/Nero | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Nero's Impossible Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Suspend your disbelief a bit, it's just fetishy stuff.

Nero smiled, humming to herself. Da Vinci had recently informed her of a new master’s appointment. She made sure she was prettied up, looking as fancy and nice as possible. She was feeling quite confident, today. A social outing could prove interesting…

…Upon entering the room, however, she gasped. ‘Hakuno! It’s you?’

Hakuno welcomed her with outstretched arms. ‘Surprise. Happy to see me?’

‘Of course I am!’ The blonde girl had missed him very much. She let him pull her into a hug, desperate to feel his touch once again.

Da Vinci explained the situation quickly – Hakuno retained all his memories, thanks to her, meaning he remembered their intense relationship. Nero wondered how that was possible, but didn’t stress about it too much.

‘I still have feelings for you,’ said Nero, once the two were alone. She was showing him around Chaldea’s base, giving half-hearted descriptions of the areas and landmarks they passed. Her thoughts were elsewhere. ‘Can we... go back to how things used to be?’

‘If you’re absolutely sure,’ responded Hakuno. His eyes flickered across Nero’s body. She was exactly as beautiful as he remembered her, with a slim, pretty build and certain features that always caught Hakuno’s eye. He spent most of his time gazing at her as she toured him around the place, his mind filled with lewd thoughts. He felt excited, a little nervous, and ready to get down to ‘business.’ ‘Hey, Nero. It’s been a while…’

‘Umu! I’ve missed you very much.’

‘I mean… it’s been a while. Shouldn’t we do what we always do? ‘Catch up’ together? Alone, in a room, just the two of us?’

Nero’s eyes lit up. ‘Of course! Let me show you to your room…’ The girl’s heart raced, the anticipation and nerves building fast. She’d just been happy to see and talk to her old master again, but now that he’d mentioned it… she desperately missed the physical side. ‘Right this way.’

+++

Hakuno liked his new quarters. Clean and well-kept, spacious, but not cluttered. He didn’t pay much attention to the space. As soon as they entered, he closed the door and grabbed Nero, picking her up. Delighting in the way she giggled, Hakuno placed her down on the bed. The young man’s face lit up as he noticed his quarters had a double bed. How forward-thinking of whoever had built it. ‘I’ve missed you… so much…’ He began to touch Nero’s body, stroking her neck and arm. ‘Let’s do it. Right now.’

‘S-Sure!’ Something weighed on Nero’s mind, now that the two of them faced the prospect of a true long-term relationship… but she pushed it aside. This day was too happy for sad thoughts. ‘How do you want to do it, Praetor? We can do it any way you want!’

Hakuno smiled, thinking about his answer. ‘Well…’

+++

You couldn’t go wrong with missionary.

‘Master, please don’t tease me… I can’t wait any longer.’ Nero let her eyes wander across Hakuno’s nude body. Really, he wasn’t tremendously muscular, but that didn’t matter. He had a handsome face, an endowment well above average, and a wonderful, attractive personality. She felt his cock poking gently against her exposed pussy. Arousal overtook her body, making her legs quiver and her nethers moisten rapidly. She loved to be lewd with her master, when they were alone together. It had been so long. Obviously, he wouldn’t be using any protection. Nero could think of several reasons to do it raw. ‘Put it in me, please.’

‘As you wish.’ Hakuno pushed inside her slowly, closing his eyes as he experienced the greatest pleasure once more. He sighed, happily, enjoying the familiar feeling of Nero’s waiting passage, wrapping tightly around his cock. The novelty of it all never seemed to wear off. Maybe it was all just because of Nero’s gorgeous body. She was a thin, blonde-haired beauty with full, round breasts and a wonderful smile. At times, Hakuno worried she was a little too thin, but she always seemed healthy. Grunting, Hakuno pushed his length as far into her as he could.

‘Hah… it feels so nice.’ Nero began to moan as her darling master fucked her, unprotected. There was a time she’d never have considered mentioning these things to Hakuno – sex, cocks, carnal pleasures. Honestly, she would indulge any whim he had. She felt Hakuno draw back, then thrust back in, expertly fucking her. He started off slow, having sensual, loving sex with the Saber girl. ‘Oo… Hakuno… I love you.’

‘And I love you. We can do this together, every day. I don’t want to miss a single day.’

Nero’s heart leapt at the suggestion. ‘Of course! Can we do it more than once? If you have time…’

‘I’ll make time. Your needs are important to me.’

Nero didn’t answer, moaning cutely as Hakuno sped up. She’d had enough of this… she wanted more. ‘Can.. can we change the position?’

Hakuno smiled, shaking his head. ‘And here I was, getting all comfortable in this one. What did you have in mind?’

‘The way we did it on our first time together.’

Hakuno immediately pulled out. ‘Absolutely. I love that idea!’

+++

  
‘Faster, master!’ Nero cried out, not even noticing the funny little rhyme of it. She’d have laughed at the statement, if not for the pleasure overwhelming her mind. ‘Be rough with me! Use me!’

‘No, I won’t be too rough. I can’t be damaging this body of yours.’ Now on his knees, Hakuno fucked his former servant from behind. He made quick, eager, powerful thrusts into her bare cunt, while he grabbed her blonde hair in his hands. They were getting a little kinky, today… he pulled Nero’s hair a bit, delighting her and spiking her arousal. He made sure not to pull it _too_ hard. He quite liked her hair. ‘Are you going to cum?’

‘Yes, Master!’

‘Do it.’

‘Hah!’ Nero’s legs shook with the force of her orgasm. ‘Knock me up, Master! I want your babies… do it, please. Impregnate me!’ Hakuno felt surprised to hear that. Grunting, he pushed deeply into Nero, filling her up, doing his best to fulfil Nero’s request… even if he knew it to be impossible.

‘Ah… How does that feel?’ Hakuno teased.

‘Amazing…’ Nero closed her eyes, in bliss at all of it. Everything was just perfect – the romance of it, finally being reunited with Hakuno, the way he fucked her just right…

…Except, not _everything_ was perfect. Nero wished, more than anything, that she could give Hakuno a real family. That was what she wanted – the endgame, the final, strongest way to show her love for him. She wished for it, more than anything, not caring that the state of her existence rendered it impossible. ‘I-I love you…’

‘Ah.’ Hakuno pulled out of his servant, leaving a trail of cum down her thighs. He’d been quite backed up. Being who he was, he didn’t have a lot of time to masturbate. ‘I love you, too.’ He had no doubt that if Nero _could_ get pregnant, she would have. He sighed, happily. ‘I’d love to give you a child, but…’

‘I know,’ said Nero. ‘It’s alright.’

+++

Of course, there was something the two lovers hadn’t realised.

Hakuno was quite stunned when Da Vinci explained it to them. Something strange had happened. Well, not so much ‘strange’ as ‘totally unbelievable’. Apparently, Nero’s Imperial Privilege skill had picked a certain moment to trigger, most likely around the time she’d finished having sex with her master. The small ‘change’ it created was highly unusual, but it made sense.

‘It should be impossible,’ Da Vinci had said, ‘but… well, this is your reality.’

‘Uh… what’s that old fiction cliché? The power of love? It conquers all?’ Hakuno joked. ‘Maybe this is just that. You should be happy.’

‘Umu!’ Nero put a hand to her belly. ‘I’m pregnant with _triplets,_ no less.’

+++

‘This is strange, but I love it.’ Nero neatly summarised her thoughts of the previous few months, as Hakuno ran his hands across her body. They stood in front of a mirror, admiring Nero’s three-months pregnant form. ‘How was your mission?’

‘Good.’ Nero put a hand on the girl’s bulging belly, making her gasp. ‘Easy fight, no sweat. I was thinking of you the whole time.’

Nero smiled, leaning up to give her lover a kiss. ‘My body’s been changing a lot.’ She held her belly, marvelling at how quickly it had grown. ‘I look like I’m six or seven months along, but it’s only been three.’

‘Let’s continue this discussion in the bedroom.’

+++

‘So, anyway, my breasts have gotten much bigger already!’ Nero chattered away as her husband fucked her slowly, enjoying missionary sex. This time, he would be comfortable with this position. Truthfully, Hakuno hadn’t literally meant for them to continue the conversation, but he didn’t mind. He moved slowly, one hand touching Nero’s belly, gently. Honestly, he thought she looked almost to full-term. That was incorrect, of course. Da Vinci hypothesised that Nero’s Imperial Privilege would fulfil her wishes completely. In other words, she would carry the pregnancy to full-term. He couldn’t wait to see what she looked like by the end. ‘Hey, Praetor! Can you… play with them a bit? My breasts?’

‘Of course.’ Hakuno immediately moved his hands up to fondle Nero’s impressive tits. As he continued to fuck her rhythmically, he squeezed the flesh of her breasts and played with her nipples. He was quickly learning what new preferences the pregnancy had given Nero. He watched her large, gravid belly as he moved, still finding it difficult to believe that he would be father to _three_ children in half a year’s time. ‘You have such a wonderful body, Nero. I have to say… I really love the way you look when you’re pregnant. It’s sort of sexy to me.’

Nero giggled. ‘Pervert.’ She had to agree, though. The blonde girl sighed deeply, a rose-red blush on her cheeks. ‘Keep doing that. I’m gonna cum soon. I like it when you play with the... the nipples.’ It was a little embarrassing to admit. Oh well. Pregnancy changed every woman in different ways. Nero had never imagined herself experiencing it. There were times she’d felt great sadness about it, laying awake late at night, unwilling to tell Nero about her feelings…

She sighed happily, feeling an orgasm. ‘Haaaah… Hakuno. I love it…’

To her surprise, Hakuno pulled out. ‘Yeah. Mm.’ He grabbed his cock, jerking off for a bit, quickly achieving orgasm. Nero giggled as she saw him begin to shoot out ropes of cum onto her bare, protruding belly. She didn’t realise he enjoyed her pregnant body _that_ much. He covered her bulge in a thick load, letting the white liquid run down her tight skin, obviously enjoying himself a little more than usual. ‘W-wow.’

‘How lewd of you,’ remarked Nero. ‘I doubt the babies would approve.’

‘Probably not. Or maybe they’re just like me.’ Hakuno gazed at his wife’s nude body. Her entire belly was covered in his cum. Even though they’d been having sex as often as possible, Hakuno always had big, hot loads ready to give to his lover. He looked forward to the coming months…

+++

_Later_

With some difficulty, Hakuno carried his wife. His _wife._ He wanted to say it out loud. ‘You’re my wife, Nero. Are you happy, now?’

‘Umu.’ Nero laughed as her strong, handsome husband placed her down again, happy now that they were out of sight of the wedding guests. She was too heavy to keep lifting. ‘Come on, you know an emperor shouldn’t bear children out of wedlock. I just thought it would be… appropriate.’

Hakuno laughed, giving his brand-new wife a kiss. It had been a nice wedding, to be sure. Of course they would get married. It just made sense. Who else could break the laws of reality itself out of sheer desire to have his children? Hakuno couldn’t realistically imagine spending his life with anyone else.

‘It was a lot of fun,’ said Nero. ‘I’m glad to marry you. I do wonder, though, if- ah!’ Something ripped. For a moment, Nero worried she’d hurt herself, or torn something in her own _body_ … before realising she’d simply busted her wedding dress. ‘Oh.’

‘Ha! Look at you.’ Hakuno knew he shouldn’t laugh, but the sight was quite ridiculous. Nero’s big belly had flopped right out, bursting through her outfit. ‘Hurry, into our bedroom!’

Nero moved as fast as she could, preggo belly bouncing comically. ‘At least that happened _after_ the wedding!’

+++

Nero’s tummy was, of course, totally enormous. It had already begun to sag, but Nero loved the way it felt and looked. She was absolutely stuffed, glowing even with the rigors of pregnancy. ‘Oh my… has your belly grown even more?’

‘Huh? I’m not sure. Probably just the babies moving around a bit.’ Nero panted a bit, feeling a little tired. She could handle the pregnancy, most times, but the past day had been tiring. Talking to all the wedding guests, explaining how the hell she’d managed to get pregnant… oh well. Now it was finally time to wind down. ‘What do you want to do, now?’

Hakuno sat down on the bed, beside his new wife. ‘Not sure.’ He closed his eyes, exhaling. ‘I’m all tired out, honestly. Maybe I could just have a sleep.’

Nero glared at him, not amused. ‘Hey! Get back up.’

‘Hm?’ Hakuno opened an eye. He whistled. ‘You look nice.’

‘Nice?’ Nero still had her simple, pretty wedding gown still on, with the midsection still completely ripped. Her belly hung out, low and huge, round and full with their children. Nero chuckled, a wry smile on her face. ‘You like my belly?’

‘Of course, I do,’ said Hakuno. He sighed, happily. ‘I’m only messing with you, of course, about being tired. I was waiting for this, the whole wedding…’

+++

‘Look how much bigger they’ve gotten,’ said Nero. ‘Do you like to play with them?’

‘Of course, I do.’ Nero and Hakuno sat in front of each other, once again, fully naked. He squeezed and played with his new wife’s tits, delighting in how they felt, now. Her nipples had darkened a little, and the breasts themselves had gotten way bigger. Since Nero had been well-endowed even before pregnancy, her chest was now truly impressive. ‘Bit hard for me to reach them. Your belly’s pressing against me.’ While Hakuno was totally nude, he’d requested that Nero not change her outfit at all. The ridiculous sight of her aroused him. It was perfect – clothing on most of her body, but nothing covering the lewdest, best parts. Her big tits were exposed and ready for him, and her gravid tummy sat free and exposed.

Nero winked at him. ‘I know you love it. If they had the room for it, I’m sure our babies would be kicking.’ Hakuno leaned into the tight skin of his wife’s tummy, enjoying how it pressed against him. He found it strange but wonderful. His cock pressed against her belly, fully erect, but he attempted to ignore it for the time being. ‘Mm… you can suck on them, if you want.’

‘Sure!’ Nero leaned down, wrapping his mouth around his wife’s nipple and beginning to suck. What would the common people think if they knew this? Yes, Hakuno enjoyed feeding from his wife’s lactating tits. Ridiculous, sure, but he enjoyed it. Nero found it intensely arousing, too…

‘Hah… you like that, don’t you, master? I know I do. I’ve been making so much milk, lately. I love being pregnant with your babies.’

Nero pulled his mouth off her for a moment. ‘Good. I’ll put more in you after you pop these ones out.’

‘Hah… ah… I’m gonna cum just from this!’ Nero had dreamed about doing stuff like this. She’d made the impossible happen. Nothing could possibly be better than having her master’s babies. She reached a hand down to clasp Hakuno’s, holding hands with him as she came from nipple stimulation. ‘Ah… mm!’ Her pleasured moans were silenced by her new husband, who gave her a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth, letting him press his lips against hers. ‘Mm! Mmmmmmm!’ What an amazing orgasm. She let it flow through her, allowing the amazing feeling to run its course. When he was sure she was done, Hakuno broke the kiss, leaving a trail of spit between them. ‘W-wow…’

‘I love this.’

‘But it’s your turn now!’ Nero proclaimed. ‘Stand up.’

‘Hm? What are you thinking?’

+++

Hakuno closed his eyes. He moaned softly, enjoying himself a great deal. He opened his eyes again, not needing to think of anything else to ensure maximum arousal. ‘How are you doing down there, my pregnant slut wife?’ In their bedroom, Hakuno stood up, while his wife sat below. She was giving him a passionate blowjob and a _very_ nice view.

‘Mm,’ moaned Nero. Hakuno assumed that translated roughly to ‘good’. She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes as she moved her mouth along his hard cock. By now, of course, she was an expert. Months and months of constant sexual activity had given her a comprehensive understanding of Hakuno’s preferences. ‘Mmph.’

‘I love watching this. Keep going.’ Hakuno reached a hand up to Nero’s head, grabbing it, guiding her gently as she sucked him off. He knew she didn’t need any help, but it aroused both of them to have a little bit of rough ‘guidance’. ‘You’re so good at this.’

Nero knew she was. She had one smooth, delicate hand on her belly, holding it. She hoped she looked as good as she felt. Her thoughts and fantasies of pregnancy had been a little different. She’d thought that, in the hypothetical scenario of Hakuno impregnating her, that she would be enduring the pregnancy, rather than enjoying it. She’d imagined it being a time of much pain and suffering, which would all be worth it to ultimately give birth to her true love’s child. Instead, she’d had barely any issues or pain of any sort. She felt beautiful.

Hakuno agreed. He was about to cum, but he didn’t need to warn Nero. She knew instinctively. From above, he had the perfect view. His wife’s large breasts protruded outward, not sagging at all despite their size. He loved the sight of Nero’s pretty eyes as she stared up at him, doing something so lewd with such an innocent expression. Best of all, of course, was her enormous pregnant belly. Hakuno would never have thought himself to be such a fetishist, but Nero’s huge, round stomach turned him on. She’d looked full-term for about a a month, now… but there were still three more to go. ‘Ngh… ah!’

Nero gasped as her husband started to cum in her mouth. He only shot the first few spurts into her throat before pulling out, continuing to moan. He sent the rest of his virile load to coat her breasts, soaking her with cum. Nero swallowed the small amount he’d sent into her mouth, giggling afterwards. ‘Why do you like to cover me in this?’

‘Hah… it’s a good look for you.’ Hakuno watched, sighing deeply, as his cum trickled down his wife’s front, onto her belly. He’d once again marked her. ‘Damn… that one really took it out of me. You’re so good at this.’

After it was over, Nero started to take off her gown. ‘Come on, now – let’s fuck!’

‘You’re the boss.’

+++

The remaining months flew by. Before long, the pregnancy had progressed to the full nine months. ‘I still can’t believe they did this all for us.’

‘Isn’t it amazing?’ Hakuno held Nero’s hand. They were alone together, celebrating their last few days together before becoming parents. This beach was just for them, as was the beach house, specially made for them by Da Vinci and the other casters. ‘I can’t wait any longer. Let’s head on in.’

‘I know exactly how I want to do it!’

+++

‘Even with a belly like that, you still can’t get enough of me?’

‘N-Never! Fuck me harder. Go faster!’ Though Hakuno had Nero bent over the bed, fucking her from behind… he couldn’t bend her that far over the bed, on account of her ludicrous belly. ‘Oo…. I love when you’re rough with me!’

‘I really can’t resist you, Nero. You’re just too cute.’ Now at nine months of pregnancy, she was huge. Hakuno watched the way her body moved as he thrusted into her, fucking her hard. For the day, Nero had changed her style a bit. She wore a lewd swimsuit that didn’t fit her anymore, with the top failing to cover her gigantic belly. She wore swim shorts that did still fit, but they were quite tight on her thighs. Today, also, Nero had worn her hair in pigtails. Hakuno insisted the style was adorable, so Nero had worn it. She didn’t think she looked that great… but her husband obviously thought it was hot. He grabbed the two little clumps of hair, pulling Nero’s blonde locks as he fucked her. ‘You like this? You like being roughed up by your master?’

‘Yes, yes! I love it so much…’ Nero moaned as loudly as she wanted to. She felt the amazing, full sensation of Hakuno’s dick inside her. It didn’t stretch her out quite so dramatically, anymore, but she loved it no less. She listened to the lewd, wet _slap_ noises of Hakuno rhythmically fucking her. She loved to be roughed up by him… everything was so perfect. ‘Do you… love my body? You still love it?’

‘Of course I do, Nero. You’re so pretty.’ Hakuno tried to hold back his orgasm for as long as possible. He had no intention of pulling out, this time.

‘I… I love it,’ said Nero, between moans. ‘I love Praetor’s babies in my belly. I feel like I’m about to burst! It’s so much fun having three of them in me at once.’

‘I’m happy we could do this together, Nero. I want to have more children with you.’ Hakuno observed Nero’s massive belly. It was an absolutely ridiculous size, bulging outwards and hanging quite low. Most women would’ve delivered by now, but Nero had somehow reached full-term with a triplet pregnancy, with no real issues. ‘I love how your body’s changed… how your breasts are bigger, how your hips have gotten wider… you’re perfect.’

‘I love… ah… this.’ Nero felt a strange feeling in her belly. Her babies were very crowded, in there, ready to drop at any moment. She was about to cum. ‘I love having a huge belly filled with your children, master! I’m cumming!’

‘Me too.’ Hakuno continued tugging on his wife’s cute pigtails as he filled her pussy up. He came inside her once again, enjoying the tight, squeezing feeling as Nero matched his orgasm with her own.

‘AHHHHH!’ The perfection of the scene gave Nero one of the strongest orgasms of her life. ‘Master… I love youuuuu…’ Nero ignored the strange, squeezing feeling her belly that she didn’t recognise. She let the pleasure take over her body, putting a hand on her massive pregnant belly. ‘Hah…’

Both of them noticed a certain something, at the same time. ‘Um… Nero? Did you just…?’

‘My water just broke!’ Nero looked shocked, for just a moment, before bursting into laughter. Hakuno joined her. ‘I think we might’ve gone at it a little too hard.’

‘Back to Chaldea it is, then,’ said Nero, smiling. ‘I can’t wait to meet our children. I wonder how many will be girls?’

‘Me too.’ Leaning down to Nero, Hakuno shared one last deep, passionate kiss with her. ‘Once you pop these three out…. How soon do you think it’ll be before I knock you up again?

‘Umu! Two weeks, maybe?’

With one more laugh, the couple returned to Chaldea. Both of them took a few final moments to appreciate Nero’s pregnant form before it disappeared for quite some time. She would give birth shortly after that to three beautiful, healthy children.

Before long, they would surely break the laws of time, space and physics once again to make even more babies…

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider supporting me through the links in my profile.


End file.
